Eriendis
Your halo's slipping down to choke you now. :::::::: ~A Perfect Circle, The Noose Eriendis Manx was a fairly young paladin in the service of the Church of Einhasad. On the battlefield, he was known for his tactical knowledge and cool, calm demeanor. He was shorter than most knights, but still cut an impressive figure in his Full Plate armor. His weapon of choice was an enchanted Caliburs sword. He was often seen accompanied by his pets, a wolf named Ukiah and a Baby Cougar named Basil. He was married to Alyssa (Kale) Manx, a cleric of Einhasad. Together, they shared a small home in Schuttgart that is owned by The Crimson Lilly Trading Company. History He wasn't like most adventurers, not Eriendis. For one, there were no auspicious signs heralding his birth. No omens or prophetic readings, just a simple, natural birthing. He was baptized within the week and presented before the village within the month. He enjoyed a labor-free childhood, aiding his father in the church and studying with his mother and the other priests. His seventh birthday brought about a change, however. Failing to develop physically as rapidly as the other boys, Eriendis found himself ridiculed, a target for scorn and mockery. When he started getting into fights, his parents decided it would do him good to enroll in formal lessons, to learn control and respect. So it was he found himself at Cedric's Training Hall. His aptitude for combat quickly grew past his capacity for more scholarly pursuits, and was rivaled only by his desire to be the best. Even at an early age, Eriendis displayed a sense of discipline and order that drew favor from his instructors. This, in turn, drew him further and further from the other children. It never boiled over to the point of being a problem, however. Eriendis knew the rules about honorable combat; he knew that when defending himself he was to exercise foresight and strike only to disarm, to neutralize his opponent. Before long, none of the other students would strike at him in passing: he was too defensive. Adolescence struck a startling blow, as it often does, and young Eriendis found himself enamored with one of the local girls, an apprentice mage by the name of Maegen. Quietly, he longed for the moments they could spend together, but when those moments would arrive, he would find himself too nervous to speak to her. This was a whole new battle, one in which he had never received lessons. Finally, he managed to work up the nerve to speak to the girl. He recalled the tales of the knights and the romantic stories, and fumbled his way through a poem, gifting her a conch shell he'd found when swimming. While his intentions were clear, the response he received was even clearer. She laughed at him, and for the first time in his life he ran away. The memory of her laughter was enough to drive him to throw himself into his lessons, both in the warrior's hall and in the church. He withdrew even further when the other children found out and added their taunts and jeers. Focused, Eriendis soon outgrew the shores of Talking Island and, under the blessings of his parents, set out for Gludin Village. It was there he started his life as a squire, performing tasks for the church in exchange for room and board, running errands for the merchants so that he could afford proper armor and a blade befitting that of a squire. It was there, amidst the windmills, that he met Rooks, the Lieutenant of the Einhasad Templars. He knew the name, for his parents often spoke of them as if they were legend. To the young squire, here was a chance of a lifetime. When the offer came, Eriendis signed on enthusiastically. It was not long after he stood before the high priest of Gludin, ordained as a knight. Recent Events Eriendis was summoned to Giran to speak with High Priest Maximillian and vanished en route from Rune Harbor to Gludin Harbor. Shortly after his disappearance, the home he shared with Alyssa in Schuttgart burned to the ground. Alyssa went looking for him, but soon faded from record. Several years passed, and recent attacks along the Aden-Oren trade route have stirred rumor that Eriendis may have returned. The attacks focuse heavily upon the messengers and pilgrims of the Church of Einhasad, with the bodies being left in brutal, devestated condition. The Prophecy of Lafiss From simple soldier he will attain to Empire, from short robe he will grow into the long. Brave in arms, much worse toward the Church, he vexes the priests as water fills a sponge. The blood of innocents, widow and virgin, so many evils committed by means of the Great Red One, holy images placed over burning candles, terrified by fear, none will be seen to move. The Prophecy of Lafiss relates to an interpretation of a vision seen by the Elven Oracle Lafiss. A student in the Church of Oren, the elf maiden was incarcerated the moment the Cardinal heard her words. It was thought, after some contemplation, that the prophecy referred to the missing paladin, Eriendis''No actual connection has been made, as of yet.''. Notes Category: Characters Category:Secondary Characters